


Without a Goodbye

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @perseusandmedusa I’ve thought of a prompt for you ! Reader x God!Chuck. They were madly in love before he disappeared. When Dean became a demon because of the Mark, the reader decided to summon Cain and take the curse. She left the Winchester without a goodbye and started a killing spree. They never knew how Dean really healed and so that Y/N got the Mark. Later, the boys & Chuck finds the reader, only now, she’s a demon. End is up to you :-))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @perseusandmedusa I’ve thought of a prompt for you ! Reader x God!Chuck. They were madly in love before he disappeared. When Dean became a demon because of the Mark, the reader decided to summon Cain and take the curse. She left the Winchester without a goodbye and started a killing spree. They never knew how Dean really healed and so that Y/N got the Mark. Later, the boys & Chuck finds the reader, only now, she’s a demon. End is up to you :-))

_His fingers brushed your cheek as his nose nudged yours, making you smile. “I love you, Y/N.” The blue eyed man above you breathed._

_“I love you, too.” You grinned, kissing him._

Shaking off the memory, you clenched your jaw. That was ages ago, back when you believed that he really loved you, when you thought you mattered to him. Out of nowhere, he was gone. No word, no note. He walked out of your life, and never came back. Were you worth so little?

Then, everything went side ways. Dean took the mark to be able to kill Abaddon. You’d been hunting with them since they got Sam’s soul back. So, you saw his downfall. You saw him spiral out of control. It killed you. It killed Sam. They were the only family they had left.

When Metatron killed Dean, you and Sam held each other and sobbed. Your lungs throbbed, your eyes burned, and you had a constant headache from all the crying you’d done. Sam had woken you up one morning to let you know that Dean was gone. Which confused the hell out of you. How could a dead man get up and walk out?

And then…you found out that he was a demon. As more and more information came to light, a plan formed. One that you couldn’t tell Sam, he’d be furious. You couldn’t let it show that you were up to something.

When Sam went to bed that night, you waited for a couple hours, and slipped out of your room. Moving through the bunker, your heart was hammering in your chest. Reaching the door, you looked over your shoulder one last time. “Sorry, Sammy.” You whispered before leaving the safety of the bunker.

Stepping out into the cold night, you took a deep breath and got in your car. You didn’t intend on keeping it, you just wanted to use it to get away.

You had no idea where you were headed. All you did was drive. When you reached a fairly isolated place, and you knew you were a fair distance away from the bunker, you parked the car and got out.

* * *

“May I help you?” Cain raised an eyebrow.

You looked him in the eyes. “Give me the Mark.”

He stared at you. “You summoned me for _that_?”

“Yes. Give me the Mark, so that Dean can go home to Sammy.”

“You know that the Mark is only given to those worthy of it, correct?”

You clenched your jaw, glaring at him. “Give me the fucking Mark, or so help me I _will_ find a way to make you pay.” You ground out.

A slight smirk made a fleeting appearance on his face before he gave you a nod. The two of you walked towards each other. Your hand gripped his forearm, as his hand gripped yours. You groaned against the slight pain that you felt. Once it was on, you looked up to find him gone. Your eyes moved down to the mark and you took a deep breath.

* * *

“Y/N?” Sam ran through the bunker looking for you, phone in hand. “Y/N?!” He called out. Dean called. Not only was the mark gone, but he was no longer a demon. No one knew why, either. He wanted to give you the good news, but you were nowhere to be found. When he saw your car gone, his stomach dropped. Had you left them? Dialing Dean’s number, he hoped that maybe Dean had called you, as well.

* * *

It took a couple weeks, but you succumbed to the Mark. Your first victim was entirely random. Some guy had catcalled you, and set you off. He thought it was his lucky night as you walked over to him. You pulled out your knife and stabbed him in the gut. Shoving him off, you smirked as he hit the ground, clutching the wound. “You catcalled the _wrong_ woman.” Leaning down, you wiped his blood off on his jeans and walked off.

After that, less and less time went between kills, until it turned into a full on spree. You kept to the bad parts of town, easily killing anyone who got in your way. With every kill, you just wanted more.

You knew that you were wanted for murder. It was no surprise. Just as it was no surprise when you finally went after the wrong person after just a couple months. You’d stabbed a man in an alley, and as you turned to walk away, there was a group of men standing there. Your smirk was wiped off your face as one pulled a gun out and shot you- point blank. The knife fell from your hand, the noise echoing off the surrounding brick walls. Your body fell to the ground, landing next to the man you had just killed.

* * *

Sam and Dean were worried sick about you. They had no idea what happened to you, no leads, no word, and no other hunter had seen you. The happiness they had felt over Dean being back to normal Dean was crushed by the fear that something had happened to you.

And then they saw your picture on the news as they passed through another state 6 months later. You were wanted in a string of murders. Dean guessed shifter at first, but that couldn’t be right. You’d looked at a security camera, and your eyes were fine.

What was more surprising was being contacted by Chuck, who then revealed that he was God. Dean tried to attack him at first, for all the pain he had put you through, but Sam held him back.

* * *

Once Chuck had explained everything to both of them, they in turn explained about you. With God now on the hunt for you, they knew that you couldn’t hide. They would finally get answers after months of worry.

* * *

Laying on the roof of an abandoned building, you took a swig of the bottle of Jack that was getting too close to the bottom for your liking. As you put it down, you raised an eyebrow. “What the _fuck_?” You muttered, looking at the three men in front of you. 

“Y/N?” Sam breathed.

Chuck stepped forward, making you get up. “Y/N.” He smiled at you. “What’s happened to you?” He asked.

You narrowed your eyes at him before blinking them black. “You happened, you stupid son of a bitch!” You yelled. “You…You fucking disappeared, Chuck.” Both boys raised their eyebrows at your out burst, which then turned to worry. You were a demon. “You made me believe that you _honestly_ loved me, and that you wanted to be with me. Then out of nowhere, gone. Do you have any idea what that does to a person?” You glared.

“I’m sorry, I am…” He started.

Swigging from the bottle again, you shook your head. “Tough luck.” You laughed. “Because I took the Mark. I saved Dean.”

“Why the _fuck_ would you do that?” Dean snapped, looking angry.

Your eyes shot to him. “Easy. You have Sam. Sam has you. That’s it.” You shrugged. “I’d hunted with you two long enough to know that you two would be fucking _miserable_ without each other. I had to watch Sam mope, and be upset. It sucked. I left, I summoned Cain, and I took the Mark. I mean, the one person I thought loved me walked out like I was _garbage_ , so what did I have to lose?”

“I never stopped loving you.” Chuck told you sadly. “There is so much I have to tell you.”

“Go fuck yourself.” You snapped. “Go back to whoever you’re fucking at the moment, let them believe you actually give a shit.” Sam looked like he just saw you kick a puppy.

Dean looked at Chuck. “Aren’t you going to do anything? She’s a fucking demon!”

Chuck sadly shook his head. “I’m not taking her free will away. No matter what she’s become.” He said quietly.

You chuckled. “It’s about time to think of what I want.” Turning to leave, you were surprised when Chuck grabbed your arm.

“But, first, can I tell you the truth?” You glared at him, not giving him an answer. “I’m God.”

“Wow. Out of _all_ the bullshit you could have come up with…tha–” Suddenly, you weren’t on the roof top. The four of you were on the pier that you met on.

His eyes met yours. “I left to protect you.”


	2. Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: @perseusandmedusa As everyone seem to like “Without a Goodbye” if you ever need ideas for a second part, why not Chuck curing the reader with human blood after the Winchesters brought her back forcefully to the bunker. Y/N spating venom to God, pushing his limits and Him almost smiting Y/N. (I love dramas :D) Then the cure works & Chuck explains himself on why he left. Fluffy end.

“If you refuse to help her, we will.” Dean snapped at Chuck.

Your eyes went to Dean. “I don’t want your ’ _help_ ’.”

Sam gave you a sad look. “Yes, you do.” As he had your attention, Dean sprayed you with holy water, making you scream. Feeling metal on your arms, you were furious. They’d cuffed you so you couldn’t escaped.

* * *

Sitting in the bunker basement, you glared at Chuck. He told them he would do this, he wanted to be the one to cure you. “What happened to free fucking will, Chuck? Or should I call you Lord Almighty?”

“Chuck is fine.” He told you, pulling out the first syringe. “If I didn’t do this, they would have.” As he moved closer, your eyes flicked black. You screamed as the blood was injected into your neck.

Your eyes never left him as he sat down with a book. “What? Don’t have some other poor woman to fool?” You asked. “Or did you just get worse in the sack?”

He rolled his eyes and continued reading, ignoring your outbursts. You were trying to get under his skin, and he knew it. He refused to let you get to him. What he was doing was for your own good.

* * *

The closer to the second dose it got, the more you spewed vile things at him. It was a tad annoying, but he was keeping his cool. He set his book down quietly, and pulled out the second syringe. His blue eyes looked to you, and he sighed sadly. “This wouldn’t be needed if you let me heal you.”

“I don’t want to be ‘cured’, I don’t want your ‘help’, and I don’t want your pity!” You yelled at him.

Without another word, the needle was pushed into your skin. The blood entered your body, and it burned. You gritted your teeth, closing your eyes. “Six more to go.” He said quietly, returning to his chair.

The pain began to subside, allowing you to speak once again. “Do you know the things I’ve done, Chuck?” You smirked. “The blood on my hands.” His eyes went from his book to you for a moment, and then back. “Feeling that hot liquid against my skin, the fear and pain in their eyes…” Your voice was seductive, and you shifted in your seat. “Got me off better than you ever could.” You laughed. “The thought of it gets me all turned on.”

Chuck let out a sigh, trying to push the anger down. “Save your breath, it’s not going to work.”

“Awe, is Chucky getting upset?” You teased. Although your feet were tied, you had enough room to shift your hips forward slightly, spreading your knees apart. “I remember you used to love having your face buried between my thighs, I’d grip your hair, and scream out 'oh, God’.” The irony made you laugh even harder. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t want me pinned beneath you again, thrusting in and out of my hot, wet, pussy…” You didn’t fail to miss the way he licked his lips.

* * *

There were no words spoken as he walked towards you, syringe in hand. Your head went back as you let out a scream, Chuck having jammed it in this time, clearly upset. He walked back to his chair, his eyes darkening with anger as he looked at you for a split second. Picking up his book, he went back to ignoring you.

As the pain dulled, you steadied your breathing. “You get off on this, you sick fuck?” You spat. “Making the woman you claim to love scream in pain?” Your jaw was clenched. “Sad fucking excuse for a God, don’t you think?”

Chuck simply turned the page, reading.

“You’re nothing more than a dead beat dad, neglecting the kids he wanted so damn badly. I wonder if there’s a version of CPS I can call on you?” 

* * *

By the fifth dose, Chuck was close to smiting you. His jaw clenched tight as his knuckled turned white from gripping his book so tight. Slamming the book down, he quickly grabbed the syringe and gave you the dose, trying to block off the screams of your pain. Standing in front of you, he pulled his belt from his pants.

“Gonna spank me, Daddy?” You smirked.

Instead of answering you, he shoved the belt in your mouth, wrapping it around your head and buckling it. “There. Now I don’t have to hear you.” He snapped.

* * *

Finally, the boys came down for the last dose. They wanted to be there to see you. Sam wanted to hug you, and then tell you never to do something so stupid again. Dean wanted to thank you, and then give you shit, of course. This time, Chuck was far more gentle. He watched as the blood was pushed into your body, and he hoped that this worked. If not, he’d be forced to cure you himself. And that could kill you.

Time seemed to move at a snail’s pace before you came around. Chuck rushed to your side, quickly untying you. He pulled you into his arms, holding you close. “We’ll be back, boys.” Chuck told Sam and Dean before snapping his fingers.

Looking around, you saw you were back at the pier. “Why?” You asked quietly, tears forming. “Why would you make me human again? I still have the mark, and at least as a demon I didn’t have to feel this.”

Chuck sighed, shifting to face you. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“You couldn’t do that before leaving? I don’t know, breaking up with me, telling me you didn’t want to be with me anymore?” You asked.

“I didn’t want to break up with you. I loved you then, just as I love you now. I left to protect you. I knew that it was a matter of time before someone caught on, before someone would try to use you against me.” His thumb brushed your cheek. “I was wrong, and I am sorry.”

You shook your head, wiping your cheeks. “I can’t forgive you. Not just like that. You hurt me, Chuck. A lot.”

His heart sank. “I know.”

“But, I am willing to start over.” You gave him a soft smile. “No one ever comes to this pier. How’d you find my little place?” You chuckled, repeating the same words you had that first night.

“Stumbled upon it by accident. I’m glad I did, this is a better view than I thought I’d get here.”

Your shoulder nudged his. “Are you flirting with me?”

And the two of you sat there, laughing, replaying the night you met.


End file.
